1. Field
At least some embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field of advertisements and, more particularly but not limited to, saving electronic advertisements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advertisements may be delivered to users to incentivize certain commercial action. Electronic coupons and offers are types of such advertisements.